


Property of...

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, possession/marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I have an idea..."</i></p><p>House has a Sharpie and he knows how to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'possession/marking' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.

"I have an idea," House said. He wiggled a sharpie between his fingers and grinned wickedly at the woman bending over, her hips resting against the edge of his bed.

Cameron looked up from unlacing her boots. "What, you want my autograph?" she asked, confused by the presence of the marker.

House shook his head. He waved a hand at her. "Roll over," he instructed.

Without question, she finished tugging off her boot, then rolled across the bed, bent over the edge. She tucked her nose over her shoulder to watch him. With a strong hand, he redirected her chin back to face-front.

"No peeking," he whispered against her ear as he drew her skirt up her legs with his free hand.

Her fingers curled in the comforter, anticipating whatever he had planned. The Sharpie probably meant he'd be writing on her skin. It also meant semi-permanent markings. What could he possibly want to write on her?

House brushed his fingers over her bared ass - his good little princess had followed his instructions and left her panties at home today - with soft, gentle strokes. Then he landed a solid 'smack' against her skin and delighted in the surprised little noise from her throat.

He'd spent all day thinking about what he wanted to write on her and where. During the differential with his team, he'd pondered the rainbow of Sharpies he'd 'borrowed' from Wilson's office. At lunch, he'd traced out patterns and phrases in the ketchup with his fries. (Wilson had been wildly confused.) It wasn't until his ride home that he'd decided exactly what to write.

Honestly, he had been surprised to discover the idea of indelibly marking Cameron's skin - even with something as mundane as a Sharpie - was quite a turn on. He didn't figure she would ever agree to a tattoo, but she might be okay with the marker. At that point, he decided he wouldn't give her a choice. That would make the experience twice as hot.

He propped the pen cap between his teeth and tugged the pen free. It took more effort than he would have liked, but he got himself lowered to his good knee, thus even with Cameron's perky ass. He slapped another smack to her left cheek and watched it bounce happily.

She's behaving, doing exactly as she should, waiting for him. 'No questions, no sounds of impatience or resistance, nothing but pure obedience. She got off on being told what to do and he got off on watching her do it. Marking her was going set off all of his primal reactions.

Her hips jumped when he set the tip of the Sharpie against her skin. "Easy," he whispered and brushed his free hand down her back. With precise, neat strokes, he set each letter onto her skin. It was like writing on a softer, curvier whiteboard. Now there was a thought for livening up the differentials. He tucked that away for later use.

Once he had completed his writing task, he gave her ass another good smack before pushing himself to his feet. For a long moment, he stood back six inches and admired his handiwork.

"Would you like to see?" he asked her.

She nodded and replied, "Yes, Master."

Rather than retrieve a mirror, he pulled out his phone and snapped a couple shots. He held the image for her to see. "Read it to me," he instructed.

Her eyes focused on the screen, read the words, then blinked up at him.

"Read it," he prompted.

She took a deep breath. "_This princess belongs to Master Gregory House._" Her face flushed, and her lips curved in a small smile. Then, she stretched up on her toes to press her mouth to his.

House reached around to plant his hand on the unmarked cheek of her ass. "Now, on the bed. I wanna see that ass in the air."


End file.
